Eu Quero Melancia!
by Kuakua shampoo
Summary: A Tohru tem uma tradição de sempre fazer um piquenique no dia dos amigos, e o simbolo deste piquenique é uma melancia. Dessa vez o Kyo e o Yuki também vão participar. anhaa num sei dizer mais nada não .
1. A melancia

Disclaimmer: Anyaa...a cesta de frutas me pertence mas Fruits basket infelizmente nom 8D

Em uma tarde chuvosa, daquelas em que o céu fica completamente coberto de nuvens. Uma bela jovem de cabelos compridos e castanhos, cujo nome era Tohru, voltava para casa, com a capa de chuva mal colocada, segurando duas sacolas de compras aparentemente pesadas, apertando-as sobre o peito, para protegê-las da chuva. A garota, andando com passos cuidadosos para não acabar se molhando com ocasionais poças de água, finalmente chega nos territórios da casa dos Souma. Com a respiração acelerada, apóia um dos sacos de compra no joelho, e abre a porta.  
Ao entrar em casa encontra dois garotos de aparências diferentes, um com cabelos acinzentados, chamado Yuki, e outro com cabelos bem alaranjados, chamado Kyo, brigando aparentemente para decidir quem iria ao telhado concertar o sinal da TV, então Yuki fala:  
- Você vive lá em cima gato estúpido qual a diferença de ir lá agora para concertar a droga do nosso sinal de tv?  
Assim o Kyo responde:  
- A diferença é que está chovendo sua ameba!  
A tohru carrega de novo a sacola e grita:  
- chegueeii!!!  
Os dois desviam o olhar um do outro e olham para a Tohru, e um sorriso de alegria aparece em seus rostos, mas então percebem o olhar da garota ao verem os dois brigarem, ficam meio sem graça e logo o Kyo tenta mudar de "assunto" e diz:  
- Quer ajuda com as compras Tohru?  
Tohru responde meio sem graça:  
- Sim, por favor, está pesado...  
O garoto solta o pescoço do Yuki e logo pega as sacolas da mão da Tohru,levando-as para a cozinha. Ele as coloca em cima da mesa e com um olhar curioso começa a vasculha-las, abrindo uma das sacolas, olha para seu conteúdo e grita:  
- Melanciaaaa!!!  
Ao ouvir a palavra "melancia" sair da boca do Kyo, o Yuki sai correndo pra cozinha, encontrando o garoto de boca aberta olhando para a fruta, e abrindo a sua também. Tohru olha do Kyo para o Yuki, meio que confusa. Enfim abre um sorriso e diz:  
- Não sabia que vocês gostam assim de melancia...  
Os dois garotos olham para a Tohru e pendem em uníssono:  
-EU QUERO! EU QUERO! Parte pra mim?!!  
Ela olha para eles com cara de espanto abraça a melancia como se estivesse protegendo-a e enfim fala:  
- Não posso partir! As melancias são boas amigas! Eu e a mamãe sempre pegávamos uma melancia quando estava no dia dos amigos e enfeitávamos ela com lacinhos, tiaras, colocávamos "cabelo" e pintávamos um rosto nela! suspira era tão divertido"  
O yuki e o kyo caem no chão. Após se recuperar do choque, o Kyo levanta e fala:  
- Ah! Tohru a gente faz isso no melão! Ele é amarelo assim fica parecendo que ele é loiro! Mas parte a melancia, por favor!!! biquinho  
A tohru vira de costas abraçada com a melancia e fala:  
- Mas... Mas... Ah! Não será a mesma coisa a melancia sempre foi adorada por todos! Ela tem cores tão vivas! O vermelho, o verde! Ela é tão alegre!!!  
Não satisfeito com a resposta o Kyo fala:  
-Tohru, por favor, sim a melancia é adorada por todos, mas eu quero comer! xx  
O Yuki então tenta negociar com a tohru:  
- Tohru, façamos assim, partimos a melancia no meio, você fica com uma parte pra montar sua 'boneca' e eu e o Kyo ficamos com a outra.  
Tohru, meio que abismada, discorda:  
- Mas não é a mesma coisa! Ela vai estar partida!! 0.0  
Não vai ser uma cabeça completa... Vai ser uma meia cabeça! 0.0  
O Kyo fecha os olhos, irritado:  
- Se é assim, por que diabos você não comprou duas melancias? A melancia é A comida dos souma! Ela é apreciada por nós a gerações!  
Kyo baixa os olhos, fitando o chão, e completa, meio triste:  
- não que eu faça parte desta adoração...Mas ainda assim sou um souma e amo melancias  
A Tohru então abaixa e coloca a mão no rosto:  
- Desculpem! Eu não sabia!  
O Kyo bate na cabeça da tohru carinhosamente e fala:  
- N...N...Não chore!  
O Yuki fala, consolando:  
- Tohru não fique assim! Amanhã nós compramos uma outra melancia!  
Tohru que continua abaixada chorando diz:  
- Eu a mamãe e a Uo-chan sempre fazíamos este ritual! Era tão divertido! Nós fazíamos um piquenique e brincávamos com a melancia! Então no finalzinho da tarde nós dizíamos tchau a ela ai a desenhávamos com olhos em formato de "X", e a partíamos!  
O Kyo, com olhos brilhantes, responde:  
- Certo, vamos fazer um piquenique, e no final da tarde desenhamos ela com olhos em formato de "X" e a partimos!  
O yuki enche o Kyo com seu olhar de censura, dizendo:  
- O ritual era uma coisa especial com a mãe dela, gato estúpido, não podemos participar...  
Ao olhar para a Tohru novamente, o Yuki percebe que ela estava olhando pro Kyo com um olhar cheio de felicidade:  
- Não...Claro que podem! Era um ritual do dia dos amigos, ou seja, hoje. Vocês querem mesmo participar comigo? Eu ficaria muito feliz! A hana-chan e a uo-chan vão também! Vocês se importam??  
O Kyo pensa alto:  
- Aquelas doidas de novo...  
O yuki empurra a cabeça dele bruscamente para o lado e fala sorrindo:  
- Claro que não nos importamos, Tohru-san  
O Kyo, olhando para o Yuki com cara de nojo, se recompõe, levanta a Tohru pelo braço, enxuga suas lagrimas e diz:  
- Não chore, choro não combina com você com chuva, imagine com o sol.  
A tohru olha pela janela e vê que realmente o sol estava lá. A chuva havia cessado, e pairava no céu um lindo arco-íris. Ela sorriu ((fim do cap 1))


	2. O piquenique

Oi gente 8D voltamos \o\ Obrigado se você mandou alguma review, e espero que estejam gostando 

A Campainha toca, tohru que já acabara de chorar corre para atender então ela grita:  
-HANA-CHAN! UO-CHAN! Eu estava esperando por vocês!  
O Kyo e o Yuki olham da cozinha mesmo, paradas em frente à porta estavam duas jovens. Uma alta e loira, e outra de cabelos negros enrolados em uma elegante trança. Elas eram as amigas da tohru, Arisa Uotani e Saki Hanajima (Uo-chan e Hana-chan),as duas segurando uma linda e provavelmente farta cesta de piquenique, e uma toalha, assim Uo-chan fala:  
- Vai nos convidar para entrar ou vamos ficar aqui plantadas na porta esperando a hora de irmos ao parque?  
Tohru acorda de seu "transe de alegria" por poder ver as amigas, e, sorrindo, dá um passo pra trás e faz um gesto com a mão, convidando as amigas pra entrar:  
- Desculpem!! Entrem!  
Uo-chan e Hana-chan entram e se dirigem para a cozinha, tohru vai logo atras delas e diz:  
- Meninas falta apenas eu colocar os aperitivos e a melancia na cesta para irmos!  
o Yuki sorri para elas e fala:  
- olá!  
As garotas sorriem de volta e comprimentam o Yuki.  
Uo-chan olha sobre o ombro dele e vê o Kyo de braços cruzados. ela não resiste:  
- você não vai falar nada, Kyon? É meio dificil perceber que tem gente aqui né?  
com isso, já era de ser esperar, o kyo se irrita:  
- CLARO QUE EU VI VOCÊS TENHO OLHOS!  
uo-chan satisfeita por irritar o Kyo diz:  
- então cumprimenta a gente bobalhão! afinal...somos V-I-S-I-T-A-S!  
o Kyo ainda mas irritado retruca:  
- eu sei que você é visita! e ainda bem viver com você seria pior que viver com o ra...idiota do yuki!  
Uo-chan ainda mais satisfeita com o kyo ainda mais irritado se cala. Kyo então mais calmo fala:  
-olá hanajima!  
Hanajima abraçou a si mesma e disse:  
-Que deleite de ondas!  
Tohru, meio que constrangida pela incrivel falta de paz, arrancou um sorriso dela mesma e disse:  
- ah sim, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, o Kyo e o Yuki irão nos acompanhar no ritual hoje, tudo bem?  
assim hana-chan diz:  
- por mim tudo bem.  
uo-chan meio chateada fala:  
- é né fazer o que.  
Então Tohru saiu correndo para a cozinha e voltou segurando milhares de coisas, como potes de geleias e varios petiscos Uo-chan rapidamente abriu a cesta para ela colocar essas coisas dentro, antes que as derrubasse. então a tohru alegremente fala:  
- tudo pronto! vamos?  
Os cinco jovens saem a caminho do parque, cobrem os gramados verdes com um pano enorme e xadrez o Kyo adimira Tohru enquanto desfaz as cestas ao passo em que o Yuki inicia um jogo de pé rapado com a Hana-chan e a Uo-chan Tohru termina de desfazer a cesta ia se levantando mas repara que o Kyo está olhando para ela. O garoto desvia o olhar rapidamente, mas não a tempo , então pôde ver que a Tohru sorria meio sem graça para ele. Ainda sem olhar para ela, e corado, o Kyo fala:  
- Tohru...vamos esperar a proxima joga.  
ela que parara de prestar atenção no que estava fazendo escorregou na toalha xadrez e ia caindo quando o kyo a segura, sem chegar a abraçar ele bate na cabeça dela e fala carinhosamente:  
-cuidado!  
ela sorri meio sem graça e abaixa a cabeça e diz:  
- desculpe!  
o Kyo aproveita a chance e, cautelosamente, pergunta:  
- Então, parece que a jogada ainda vai demorar, enquanto isso, quer dar uma volta?  
Tohru fica corada com a pergunta e faz que sim com a cabeça assim a uo-chan olha os dois e grita:  
- ei! o jog.  
a hana-chan coloca a mão na boca dela e ela não consegue terminar a frase, assim a hana-chan e sussurra para a uo-chan:  
-deixe eles ficarem um pouco sozinhos...ondas boas sabe?  
o Kyo percebe que ainda segurava Tohru, e, meio hesitante, a solta, e ela cai no chão ele percebendo o que havia feito estendeu a mão para ela, ela segura a mão dele suavemente e se levanta, então ele fala:  
- vamos?  
eles saem caminhando lado a lado o Kyo avança a mão na intenção de segurar as suaves mão da tohru mas ao ver seu sorriso perde a coragem Tohru e Kyo não sabiam exatamente para onde estavam indo, eles apenas deixaram suas pernas os guiarem. Contanto que estivessem lado a lado, qualquer lugar servia. Mas no fim das contas, acabaram indo parar na lagoa do parque. A tohru olha para lagoa, chega mais perto dela e fala para o kyo:  
- vamos sentar aqui na beirada?  
kyo olha para ela e balança a cabeça afirmativamente, e senta.A tohru o acompanha e senta ao seu lado.Os dois ficam por um momento se adimirando, olhando um pro outro, até perceberem o que estão fazendo e desviarem o olhar para a lagoa, os dois enrubecidos.  
eles perderam a noção do tempo pois só de estarem um ao lado do outro os faziam felizes Quando Tohru tirou os olhos do lago e os pensamentos do Kyo para olhar para o céu,percebendo que ele estava avermelhado ela se deu conta de que já estava na hora de ir brincar com a melancia então,assustada, se virou bruscamente para o Kyo, que ele acabou tomando um susto, e ela falou ansiosa para ele:  
- está..está na hora de arrumar a melancia!  
Os dois levantaram e sairam correndo para o local onde estava armado o piquenique, a Uo-chan então fala:  
-Que bom que chegaram! Estava preocupada! Tohru, está na hora!  
Tohru se desculpa pela demora, e ajuda a arrumar a melancia que no momento estava na mão da hana-chan o Yuki e o Kyo ficaram meio assustados com o resultado final,mas as três garotas se divertiram tanto colocando os milhares de enfeites na melancia, que eles acabaram não comentando nada ao terminar de enfeitarem a melancia, se divertiram mais ainda brincando com ela, o que o Yuki e o Kyo se assustaram mais ainda mas a noite estava ainda mais perto, ao perceber isso o yuki fala:  
- Já não está na hora de partir a melancia?  
O kyo ao ouvi-lo lambe os labios e diz:  
-É! daqui a pouco escurece! vamos partir a melanciaaaa!  
então a Uo-chan olha para o kyo com olhar mortifero e fala desanimada:  
-Tava tão legal! suspira mas realmente está na hora de parti-la! Hora do rangoo!  
a Hana-chan olha para todos e diz:  
- Mas temos que fazer os olhos em X!  
e a tohru a completa:  
- E temos que dizer tchau a nossa amiga melan... pera ai! temos que dar um nome a ela!  
o Yuki, tentando esconder sua fome, sorri para Tohru e pergunta - Que nome você gostaria de dar para a melancia, Tohru?  
a Tohru avaliou a situação, e enfim respondeu:  
-hmm...eu daria... Kyoko! pois esse foi o primeiro piquenique sem a minha mãe.  
então a Uo-chan fala:  
- é! á dona kyoko! a melancia kyoko!  
o Kyo ja irritado com a demora diz:  
- Sim! a melancia se chama Kyoko e agora vamos fazer os olhos com X e dizer "tchau kyoko" e vamo comer!  
A Hana-chan pega o hidrocor para pintar os olhos em X e fala:  
- Bom! jah que estão com preça eu pintooooo!  
A Uo-chan olha para a Hana-chan e fala:  
- A não eu quero pintar!!!! Tohru achava que ela que ia fazer isso, então demonstra a chateação o Yuki então tenta resolver:  
- já que é assim por que todas não pintam de vez?  
Então as três olham para o yuki, suspendem os obros e falam em unissono:  
- tá!  
A Uo-chan coloca a mão por cima da mão da Hana-chan que já estava segurando o hidrocor, assim a tohru coloca a mão em cima da Uo-chan e as três juntas pintam um tremido X!  
Então a Hana-chan avisa a todos:  
- gente! É hora de dar tchau!  
O yuki e o Kyo sorriram pois finalmente iriam partir a melancia e o Kyo fala:  
- Aleluia!! Vamos todos no 3! 1..2..3 Todos sorriem e dizem juntos:  
-Tchau Kyoko!  
Assim como de costume a Tohru pega a melancia coloca-a em cima do seu colo, pega a faca, levanta-a para cortar mas para e começa a iniciar um choro e diz:  
- Não consigo! ela é tão linda e meiga! Ela é nossa amiga!  
Todos caem no chão.  
Uo-chan meio irritada diz a tohru:  
-Ah qual é Tohru fazemos isso desde sempre!! E a do ano passado estava mais bonita.  
Assim a tohru diz:  
- Mas ela não tinha o nome da mamãe!  
se faz um silencio e assim se ouvem várias barrigas roncando o Kyo irritado de fome e de vontade de comer melancia:  
- Ah! então vamos mudar o nome! pensando: foi ela mesma que escolheu pra colocar o nome da mãe A Uo-chan fala assim com um grande sorriso no rosto:  
-Sim! vamos mudar o nome! mas para não perder a significado vamos colocar Borboleta Escalarte!  
a Tohru reflete sobre o fato e assim diz:  
- certo...Então...Vamos matar uma borboleta?  
A Tohru, vendo que ninguem ficara a seu lado fala:  
-tá...tá.. tá bom / vamos cortar a melancia.  
a tohru pega a faca e levanta mais uma vez mostrando que ia cortar a melancia mas quando estava chegando perto a melancia fala:  
- você vai matar sua amiga? tem coragem de matar uma borboleta?  
todos olham abismados para a melancia esfregam os olhos para verem se não estavam sonhando e caem no chão! 


End file.
